One and Only
by Worm Of The Books
Summary: After being claimed as Cato's mate at the end of the Hunger Games, Peeta is forced to live in District Two with him. When he escapes into Distrct Two, a few surprising twists are waiting for him. With a mad werewolf on his tail, Peeta has got little time to think. AU. Pato.
1. Chapter 1 REWRITTEN

**This is the first re-written chapter up :D Huzzah! It is 2,982 words. This is so different from the other story, but I like it better. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

**Well...I do own most of this plot...**

* * *

Weeks of planning, of experimenting had finally worked. The water I had been allowed had gone to the weakest link in that chain that held my wrist to the bed. Thankfully, Cato preferred to keep the house cold, so I was able to just leave the wet chain link near the vent to freeze it. After it froze I had smashed at it with one of Cato's steel-toed boots. He had forgotten to put them away from me, as he usually did. The chain link broke, which left me free from the bed, and free to escape.

Cato was playing some card game with some of his friends that hadn't died in the Games, as he usually did on Tuesday nights. They would get so drunk that all they could do was walk, talk, eat, and sleep. The four couldn't really even walk right.

I took advantage of their intoxication, and snuck out the front door after pulling a pair of Cato's jeans, and one of his jackets. I hadn't worn any of my clothes in over a year, Cato had ripped them apart.

After I had gotten outside, I ran for it. Rain splattered me in the face and made my vision a bit blurry. I just charged on down the street, trying to put as much distance between Cato and me as i could. I knew that Cato would go to check on me soon, and when he found I was missing he would sober up and start searching for me, instinct over-riding the alcohol.

I really had no idea where I was going in District Two. After the Games were over, they allowed Cato to keep me alive. Really, they only did it so that District Two wouldn't rebel. The place was full of werewolves, and one thing you didn't do was separate a werewolf from its mate. Cato had claimed me the night of the Tribute Parade. Well, he scared every tribute into knowing that I was his. I, of course, had no idea what the hell was going on. All I remembered from the Games was the beginning and the last few minutes.

* * *

_"Peeta," Katniss called for me as I tried to climb up the Cornucopia, "look out behind you!" A Mutt was launching straight for me. I had no weapons, no way to defend myself against the freakishly strong dog, so I just hoped that it killed me quickly. I guess my luck at that moment was bittersweet. A loud yelp rang out as Cato appeared out of no where and shoved his sword through its gut. Katniss was panicing now, Cato was much more deadly than the Mutts, "Now, Peeta, climb up no-" her screams were cut off all of the sudden. I looked up and saw her pressed against the Cornucopia, having just dodged one of Cato's knives. I threw myself up and over the side of the terrible structure. It was freezing, but I ignored the temperature, just glad that I had gotten away from the mutts and Cato. _

_Cato followed me up seconds later. A sharp blow to the side of my head sent me sprawling on the Cornucopia, my head pounding. I could just make out two figures, one Katniss, one Cato, fighting. It looked like Cato was winning. "The Girl on Fire, not so strong now that I've taken out your little alliance, huh?" For a split second, Katniss flicked her eyes over to me. That was all the time Cato needed to throw her up in the air and kill her with one clean blow to her heart._

_"Katniss," I whispered, trying to will away the pain in my head. Her head flopped to the side, showing me her lifeless eyes. "Katniss!" As though she was a piece of garbage, Cato threw her over the side to the Mutts. If my body would have cooperated, I would have followed her. Cato moved towards me; he was smiling smugly, like he was happy that he killed her. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and began crawling back to the lip of the Cornucopia. If the fall to the metal didn't kill me, the Mutts would._

_Cato must have caught on to my thoughts, because he moved fast and grabbed me before I could get any closer to my death. "It's alright, Peeta, there's no need to worry anymore. Now that I've gotten rid of that stupid Girl on Fire, we can just go home and relax for the rest of our days." He pulled me closer and bit down on the side of my neck. Just after he released me, a voice called out saying that the Games were over, that Cato had won. I was his mate, so anything that included him included me. I hadn't won though, they just couldn't kill me._

* * *

The inhabitants of District Two watched me curiously as I sped through the streets. The ones that lived this close to the Victors Village were nearly as naive as the Capitol citizens. Most probably thought that I was playing some kind of game, because I ran out in Cato's clothes. I didn't pass any of the Victors, which was good for me. They already knew that I was rarely allowed out of the house, and I was never allowed out of the Village without Cato.

Even if I could avoid the Victors, there was still the problem of actually getting out of District Two. The electric fence was up and running, and the only other way out was the train station. I would inevitably run into one of the Victors there.

There was the chance of just hiding in District Two, but Cato knew the District much better than I did. If I could hide out for two months, I could hitch a ride with the train delivering the Tributes to the Capitol. Cato would go, and I knew Cato would never admit that I had outsmarted him by getting away, so I could easily get on the train. I would just have to tell the Peacekeepers that I was making sure everything was in order back home. There was a small part of me nagging that I would never even get to use the plan. Usually, I didn't pay attention to it, but now it alerted me to the fact that Cato was sliding past the alleyway I had hidden in, stopping himself before turning back towards me.

Thankfully, the alleyway I was in had another way out, and I ran for it. Cato was right on my heels the whole time. A ripple of almost nausea went through me, alerting me to the fact that Cato had shifted. I had hidden near an abandoned watch tower, and the second the ladder for it came into view, I scrambled up it. Wolves couldn't climb up ladders, and Cato couldn't change back for at least an hour. Sure enough, when I looked down, there was Cato, pacing back and forth angrily.

I was utterly screwed. The only way out was down that damn ladder. I couldn't jump out any other way; Cato would snatch me out of the air. If I jumped far enough, I might have been able to land on Cato and make a run for it while he was winded. Still, there was no other way out. The sound of someone climbing the rickety, rattly old ladder shocked me out of my thoughts and sent me into a near panic.

Marvel came over the side of the ladder. "Zombie," I screamed, nearly jumping out of one of the large open spaces the watchtower fortunetly had.. Marvel was dead, I saw his picture in the sky. "Get away you rotting sack of flesh!"

"Zombie," he yelled, "where? I got 'em." Marvel pulled out a knife. I got a good look at his face in the moonlight; he didn't look like he was dead. In fact, he looked like he had before the games had even started. He scanned the area a few times before turning to me, "Jeez, Peeta, there wasn't even a zombie around. Don't give false alarms like that."

"I-I saw you dead...how?"

"It's a really long story, but I'll just give you the ending. Clove, Glimmer, Thresh, Rue, Katniss, and I were resurrected. Cato was going to surprise you tomorrow, but you ran away tonight so he called me to help get you down. I moved in about a block away from you and Cato," now I had even more questions. Marvel could never answer a question without leaving you having even more questions.

"Why were you resurrected? Why was it just you six? Most importantly, why the hell did you move to District Two?" I was still trying to get away from him. Marvel could turn into some sort of freaky zombie any second. Or he could just push me over the side to Cato, which was most likely to happen, because Marvel could be a serious dick.

He didn't answer my questions, but instead began to side-step around the small square room of the watchtower to get to me. I reached around behind me, looking for some kind of weapon. My hand came into contact with a wooden pole, and in the hope that it was a spear I picked it up and pointed it at Marvel. My amazing wooden weapon turned out to be a mop. Suddenly, the mop part fell of and left me with a very, very sharp spear. One of Marvel's eyebrows shot up in a dare for me to actually use the spear.

I'm not sure how long we stood like that. Marvel was too afraid to lunge because of the chance that he would get stabbed in the chest. I had no way out and was just trying to formulate a plan. The time we spent in suspended animation must have been nearly an hour. Cato climbed up and over the side of the watchtower. He saw it as a way to block me in, smug fury burning in his eyes. I saw it as a way out.

Already so close to an open space, I flipped myself backwards over it, no longer having to worry about being snatched out of the air. The spear in my hands was plunged into the muddy ground to make a sort of pole vault for me. The blunt edge went in the ground, but the sharp point sliced open my palm. I almost stuck the landing, but my foot slipped and I felt my ankle twist in a way it wasn't meant to. I bit back a scream at the pain.

The rain was still falling, leaving the ground a muddy mess. Every step sent slipping and sliding across the terrain. From the sounds behind me, Cato and Marvel were having difficulty as well. They were getting stuck in the sticky substance, both becoming covered in the gooey brown mess .I had only slid on the mud, which gave me a time advantage over my pursuers. Cato and Marvel had to take time to pull themselves up and out of the mud with each step. The mud gave way to sidewalk and I began my limping run to a safe house. I couldn't tell if my ankle was broken or sprained, but it wasn't able to support any of my weight. Step, limp, step, limp I went at a frenzied pace.

A run down warehouse came into view, alerting me to just how far I had traveled from Cato's house. Abandoned watchtowers were normal, but finding old warehouses meant that you were almost to the oldest part of the District. This was the one place I was on an even playing field when it came to knowing your surroundings.

A rope ladder hung down from an opening in the roof of the warehouse. Thought it was excruciatingly painful, I pulled myself up the ladder, nearly screaming every time I put weight on my left ankle. I finally made it up and over the hole in the roof and landed on my back on the cement floor, effectively winding myself. I stayed there for a few seconds as I tried to catch my breath.

The inside of the warehouse was freezing, and I could already feel the could seeping into my bones. My eyes had stayed closed since I had hit the floor, and when I opened them I was met with humanoid shadows on the wall in front of me. Newly made fire lit up the room.

"Katniss," a small voice whispered, "who is that?" By the pitch it sounded like a young girl. She...she said Katniss...

"I'm not sure. Rue, bring my bow please," silence for a few seconds, "thank you. C'mon, Thresh, let's see who this is." Thresh...Rue...Katniss...fate really did hate me, didn't it? The three people I had actually grown close to during the games, their names mocked me. Three people who were hiding out in a warehouse had the same names as them. Even if Thresh, Rue, and Katniss had been resurrected, they were probably home with their families.

Footsteps got closer and closer to me, and I saw a figure leaning over my face, their hair providing the shadows to hide their identity. Another figure came from the other side. A hand began wiping off my hair while I kept trying to pull air into my lungs. Mud came off on its hands and it fell backwards, almost like it was shocked. The other figure, the larger one, began laughing.

"What is it," came the small voice.

"Of all the nights, of all the people, I'll be damned, it's Peeta," more light came around me, lighting up Thresh's face. The normally stoic man was laughing loudly, calling over to the last person of the trio. Thresh, it was Thresh! "Do you know how much time we've spent looking for you in this District? Ever since we were resurrected we've been looking for you. Then you just drop in on us. You sure know how to make an entrance." As I caught my breath and sat up, I was tackled to my stomach from behind.

"Peeta," a voice that could only belong to a jubilious Rue sang," you don't even want to know how worried we were. Isn't that right, Katniss?" Rue climbed off and pulled me up to a sitting position to see my friend. My ally stared at me, unmoving. Then she raised her arm and smacked me on the head.

"I should hit you again, worrying us like that .Honestly, Peeta, no one in the Capitol would tell us anything, and then you're not in District Twelve, so we had to come all the way up here to find you. I should smack you again for being so irritating," Katniss fumed for a few more seconds before tackling me. I am really that tackle-able? "It is nice to have my friend back, though."

Thresh gagged behind Katniss's back, obviously disgusted with all the love-dovey mush going on. "Alright, alright, everybody off of Peeta. Let's check him over for injuries before we all dog pile him again." Katniss released me, grabbing my hands and turning them over before smacking my in the head again.

"How did you manage to cut your hand this deep? Honestly, this is riduclous! Did you manage to hurt your self any other way, Blondie?"

"I might have sprained or broken my ankle..." Katniss dropped my hands before walking away with her hands in the air. Rue laughed at sat down beside me, pulling the one candle over to get more light.

"Katniss, why don't you go take a break, I've got it from here," Rue snickered quietly before opening up a small first aid kit and pulling out disinfectant. "Now, this may sting a little." Rue poured it on the cut.

Holy Russia on a pogo stick, Finland on Sweden, France on a baguette, that hurt! Wait..what are Sweden, Finalnd, Russia, France, and pogo sticks? I was still blinking away the pain induced stars when Rue finished wrapping up the lesion and moved on to my ankle. She began moving it this way and that, "HOLY RUSSIA ON A POGO STICK, CUT IT OUT!"

"Hmm, I think it's just sprained. Peeta, what exactly is Russia...and what is a pogo stick?" I just shrugged, trying to get my mind off of the mind numbing pain that came from Rue just twisting my ankle about. "Thresh," Rue called to the other side of the warehouse, "what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Thresh called back, obviously feeling awesome.

Katniss seemed a bit confused, "What's a watch?" Thresh shrugged. "We need a dictionary."

"What's a dictionary," Thresh asked.

"Okay," I said, "we all need to go to be before we start discussing the theory of evolution."

Rue wrapped my ankle, "What's the theory of evolution?"

Katniss pulled out a sleeping bag from the backpacks stored in a corner. "I'm going to bed." She then threw sleeping bags to the rest of us. "I suggest you do the same." Rue burrowed into hers, falling asleep quickly. Thresh lay down on top of his, explaining that the cold air helped him sleep. Katniss just passed out, snoring softly. I curled up in mine, trying to think of what Russia could be. For once, Cato wasn't on my mind, or in it, either. Stupid mind-reading bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

**Well...I do own most of this plot...**

* * *

Here I was, thinking I could go back home with Katniss, Rue, and Thresh. Of course, something always had to go wrong, this time in the form of a transformed Cato smashing through the door downstairs. While Katniss and the other's were confused as to what the resounding howl was, I knew it meant that I was going to up shit creek without a paddle if I didn't haul ass out of the warehouse. In my haste to make a quick get away, I forgot that I had injured my ankle. Jumping to my feet was incredibly stupid on my part, as all I did was land flat on my face. Thresh hauled me back up onto my feet, and grinned, "It's only one Cato and there's four of us. Is he going to bring in a whole army or somethin'?"

To answer Thresh's question, three more werewolves descended from the skylights.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION DAMMIT!" Thresh pulled me behind him as we all scrambled through the back door. Wait...there was a back door? How did I not notice that? I jerked out of my thoughts as claws whistled right by my ear.

Rue screamed back at Thresh, all of us now lost in an abandoned construction yard, "You questioned the universe! You never question the universe!"

"Well, sorry, little miss tree-hopper, I didn't know that you were one with the universe." Thresh and Rue began to bicker and Katniss joined in, all three yelling as Cato and his pack crept closer.

"Guys..." I mumbled, Cato's growls growing louder and louder with each minute.

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR DAMN TURKEY SANDWICH! MAYBE YOU SHOULD WRITE YOUR NAME ON IT." They babbled on without a hitch.

"Guys," I yelled, but they still ignored me.

_'Peeta...I'm coming...'_

"GUYS! THERE IS AN ANGRY WEREWOLF AFTER MY ASS AND YOU'RE ARGUING ABOUT A TURKEY SANDWICH! CAN WE ALL PLEASE CALM DOWN BEFORE I'M CHAINED TO THE BED AGAIN?"

"HE CHAINED YOU TO A BED?" Oh shit, forgot they didn't know that. Katniss advanced on me with a deadly look in her eye. "Now, Peeta, old buddy old pal, you're going to tell me everything that happened, got it?"

I began to back up slowly, hands held in front of me. Whether to keep Katniss away or try to appease her I did not know. Suddenly I hit a hard, warm, breathing mass with my back.

"Hello, Peeta." Cato growled into my ear.

Fuck. Me.

* * *

**AHHH FUCK IM SO SORRY MY SWEET BABIES. I HAVE BEEN SO BAD. THIS IS SO SHORT IM SO SORRY**

**If you'll ever forgive me, please review/favorite/add to alerts.**

**I AM GOING TO WRITE AT LEAST 50 WORDS A NIGHT**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN (AND REGRET) NOTHING**

**Well...I do own most of this plot...**

* * *

My head was pounding when I woke up. Thankfully wherever I was was dark; bright light was a killer when you had a headache like mine. I was warm and comfortable, the pain in my head the only unpleasing aspect in the room. I just wish I knew where I was, or how I had got there.

_'Hello, Peeta,' Cato growled in my ear. After that, everything went dark and all I heard were snarls, growls, and howls. 'You've been very naughty, but don't worry, I'll forgive you. You just have to learn how to behave, my dear.'_

Oh no...not again...and there was the clanking of the chain against a bed frame. I shook my ankle a few more times, each movement make the metal clank and clang. The door at the foot of the bed swung open and bright light hit me square in the face. "Fuck, Cato, turn the light off!"

The light remained on and I felt Cato crawl up the bed to me. I felt his hands press into the bed on either side of my face, his weight settled above me. I could smell his breath on my face, it was sickly sweet, like rotten meat. He probably hadn't brushed his teeth since last night, and werewolf saliva rotted bloody meat quickly. I knew he was waiting for me to open my eyes, his body casting a shadow, a shelter from the blinding light. I could feel tears forming, guilt pooling in my gut. Cato was so fragile on the inside...especially when it came to me. We both knew it.

Even knowing how fragile he was, I could not excuse his unneeded possessiveness. I knew he wouldn't let me go, I always knew this. I was his dear, his darling, his love, His love, though it was so sick, so twisted, he still made sure I knew that he loved me. When my chains were off and I was allowed to walk around, as I was once a day, he did all he could to make sure I knew.

He had an easel set up in the living room, well I chose to have it there, I could have had it put anywhere I liked in the house. Any and all paintings I finished were hung up in his study. Cato said that he loved each and every one of them. He loved to watch me paint too. When I would start on a painting, he would just sit on the couch and watch every brush stroke. When I looked back at him, he would just smile and tell me to keep going, that my painting was beautiful...and that I was beautiful too.

I couldn't let memories keep twisting my heart and spinning my mind. I couldn't stay with Cato...but I couldn't keep running either. Cato would always be one step ahead of me. Not even Katniss could out-think him. For-for some reason, I didn't hate the idea of staying with Cato as much as I thought I would. Maybe it had to do with Cato unchaining my foot from the bed.

"Peeta..." Cato whispered into my ear, I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. Cato, the strong, brutish, lycan Cato...was crying. "Please don't leave me... I can't lose you..."

I was prepared to tell him off, to get up and leave... "We have to work things out, Cato, things have to change."

He smiled, "Anything, just stay with me."

Then, I woke up.

* * *

"C'mon, Peeta, we gotta get a move on before Lover Boy shows up," Thresh nudged me awake, we had been in the warehouse for a week now. Cato had caught wind of our location, Katniss gathered from rumors on the street. A dream, it had all been a dream. "Rue, you see anything outside?" Thresh wandered off to Rue after waking me up, the small girl up in the warehouse windows scouting a way out.

"I think we can get out through the fence a few more warehouses down," Rue was climbing down from the window, already formulating an escape plan. "Do they keep the electric fence on?"

"On and barbwired," I answered, "the only way out is the damn train station. Any Victors see me there and I'm as good as Cato's. They'll all be on the lookout for me. I think you three will be fine though. I'm sure the Capital has given you passports." The three nodded and held up their passports, their ticket out of District Two. "When Cato catches me...I'll be in so much trouble."

Katniss was in my face in an instant, her eyes holding deadly fire, "He's not going to catch you, understand? You're going to get back to District Twelve with me and..." Katniss trailed off, unsure of just what I was going to do in District Twelve.

"And what? Wait for Cato to come to District Twelve and claim me? I have his mark, Katniss, unless ordered by President Snow Cato can claim me as his mate and drag me back to District Two with him no matter where I am," I pulled the collar of my shirt over to expose the red and black star on my shoulder. Thresh, Rue, and Katniss all stared at it inquisitively.

"The night after the game ended Cato made a small cut on my shoulder, right where the mark is. It was just deep enough to bleed. Then Cato cut his palm and mixed his blood with the cut on my shoulder. Our blood reacted in the way that mate's blood does. Because I'm the...the submissive, it marked me with the same symbol that is on Cato's identification card. It shows that I belong to him. As long as he can prove it's his symbol, which you can prove with just a drop of his blood and mine, he can claim me and take me back to District Two."

Katniss's hand twitched to her knife and for a second I thought she was going to try to cut it out of me. I covered it protectively, the mark being painfully sensitive. "How the hell was he able to cut you?"

"I-I let him."

"You...let him mark you? Did you know what it would mean?" Katniss talked slowly, trying to give me benefit of the doubt.

"I knew..." Thresh and Rue were silent, unsure of how to respond. also knew that my parents wouldn't let me come home, and that I could only go with Cato if I was marked meaning I would of been homeless if I hadn't let him, but I wasn't going to make excuses.

Katniss reacted in anger, spitting out venom in her words, "So little Peeta didn't get his fairy tale ending and ran away. Oh boo hoo, go cry to someone who gives a damn, because I sure as hell don't."

With that, I ran out of the warehouse, and into the pitch black night, tears streaming, ignoring my aching ankle as I ran through the pouring rain. I heard Thresh and Rue's calls for me, but I kept running. I ran and ran until I was in a patch of light, my ankle had come unbandaged and could barely hold my weight. When I looked up, I was outside of Cato's house. I was already knocking on the door, and when it opened to Cato's angry face I smiled a little. His expression became worried as he took in my soaking, tear stained, shivering appearance. My ankle gave out and I fell forward, into Cato's waiting arms.

* * *

**I THINK THIS IS OKAY MAYBE. There's still more to come. I have an idea forming in my mind, like...angsty romance and some protective Cato maybe? I dunno...it will come to me in time**


End file.
